eoanbfandomcom-20200213-history
Goals and Aspirations
End of a New Beginning is a total overhaul community project, that aims to stretch the playable timeline from 1857 to 2050. This is however merely the tip of the iceberg of what we're planning to do; EoaNB aims to launch beyond simply adding new tech trees or focus trees, and redefine HOI4 to become a game playable for nearly 200 years. Our long-term goals and aspirations are below, including our inspirations to do this project at all. Extending the Timeline The most obvious, the most upfront reason and our final goal. Our prime goal was to start the game from 1857 instead of 1936, and give the player not 20 but 200 years of possible gameplay. The very nature of having more than 20 years to play with has become a reason for EoaNB to continue this project. World Domination runs were too easy once you could snowball, and impossible empires would stretch across continents in the span of half a decade. We thought this was preposterous, but we also thought so much potential was lost compared to EU4 or CK2. HOI4 was less of a long term, continuous gameplay experience, and we wanted to reenact that. The other reason we aim to extend back towards 1856 is due to Vicky 2. Many have wished to play a super-campaign from Charlemagne up to modern day, but as Vicky 2 is slowly becoming obsolete, it is harder and harder for a normal player to take their nation from the Medieval ages and bring it up to modern day. Until Vicky 3 comes out (and a modern day politics title from Paradox) EoaNB will continue to try to become that middle bridge. Of course an EU4-EoaNB converter is planned, despite being one of the truly long-term goals for us. The Tech Tree The tech tree is a true task to take over. A tech tree spanning 200 years would be hard to simulate accurately, especially considering the different ways research would've gone. We are working hard to recreate a technology system that is both easy to use and realistic, as to give the best experience for the player. Restricting Domination Anyone is able to dominate the world as long as they properly use HOI4 mechanics to their benefits. The direct consequences of conquer don't exist at all, and have to be something worked on for HOI4 itself, but for us it is of utmost importance that we keep nations in realistic situations. Wars, domination and most ahistoric/psycho actions will take heavy toll on you, and unlike events that give you -5% manpower, they truly will become your downfall. "Alpha Content" Playing a nation for only 10 years gets bland and repetitive without a lot of content as long as you don't follow the historical paths. HOI4 and its infrastructure still assures an interesting experience for any nation you play, but it remains lacking compared to EU4 and CK2. The idea of " " is discussed further here; but for now Alpha Content is the solution to a repetitive gameplay. It is a group of events and decisions that aren't unique to one nation; war justification, tech advancement, and coups are an example. Through the expansion of these, and reenacting realistic phenomena we aim to make even playing as Bhutan for 100 years interesting. Creation of a Cooperating Community Currently the HOI4 modding community is very supportive with each other, including several pacts made within the community to help each other out. Unfortunately this is restricted within the group of development, and mods largely rely on central developers to keep the work going. EoaNB, being a Community Project wishes to open development to all, and aims to create a system where the mod is sustained by many contributors, not a few developers. Developers will still be the centre of development, and major decisions will be kept seclusive for surprise updates, but otherwise EoaNB strives to be the collecting point of all positive progress within the community. Category:About the Mod